Here Comes The Apocalypse!
by TSFiction19
Summary: Vince McMahon wants to keep the Horseman legacy alive. With the help of the former Horsemen, it just might happen.


A/N - A new group of Horsemen? It will never happen, but what if the WWE decided that they wanted a group that could incorporate the spirit of The Horseman and help to keep the legacy alive? What if?

***** break *****

Vince McMahon is sitting backstage in his office talking to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in", Vince says as Arn Anderson entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?", Arn said as he shook hands with everyone in the room.

"Yes, please sit down", Vince said. "I know that all of you are busy getting ready for RAW tonight and I'll be brief. I just want some quick feedback."

"What is it Daddy?", Steph asked.

"Yeah Vince", HHH remarked. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking... what do you think about a new, modern day version of the Four Horsemen in WWE?"

"I don't think so", HHH said. "The fans would get pissed off and it'd would look like we're trying to rip off their legacy."

"And without Arn or Naitch as part of the team, it would never fly", Steph added.

"And what do you think Arn?", Vince asked.

"I don't think it would go over", Arn replied thoughtfully. "We left some mighty big boots to fill and it would have to be an elite and special grouping to make it work. Better, if you want an elite faction, to do it as you did Evolution or DX and create something new and original rather than repeat what's already been done."

"I think it could work if we used an original Horseman as the manager or spokesperson for the group", Vince said. "I hear what you're saying... all of you and I get that if we do a blatant rip-off of the Horsemen, the fans are not going to like it. But if there's some connections to the original group and we do it as perhaps a group of young stars who have respect for what the Horsemen did and want to pay homage to the group, but at the same time, want to be bigger and better."

"I see where you're coming from", Arn said, "but I have too many responsibilites as the head agent and also have no desire to go back in the ring or in front of that camera."

"I know", Vince said. "You've turned down every offer I've made to be a manager or announcer and I respect that. You're great at what you do and I wouldn't want to lose you as our top agent. But what about maybe using Ric as the mouthpiece and manager?"

"That might work for a short time", HHH interjected, "but Ric is Ric and he would end up over-shadowing the guys he's supposed to manage."

"Plus I've spoken to Ric a few times about working a full schedule, maybe as a manager or in a GM role and he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it", Steph added.

"If Reid was still alive, Ric would probably be for this a thousand percent and would want to be his manager, but since Reid passed away, Ric's love for the travel and full schedule isn't what it was", Arn said.

"Maybe if we involved his daughter, Charlotte?", HHH mentioned.

"I'd expect Charlotte to be involved in the group anyhow", Vince said. "I've been watching her matches down in NXT and she's really good. I think she's ready for the main roster and as a member of an elite grouping, I think she could really shine brightly."

"I love Ric, but I don't think, even if we do include Charlotte, that he would be the right guy to manage a group of wrestlers", HHH said.

"But if not Ric or Arn, then who?", Steph asked.

"My suggestion would be either Barry or Tully", Arn replied. "Barry isn't that great a talker, but he can be scripted and would be good. And Tully was always really good on the stick."

"Tully?", HHH said. "I don't know. He didn't stay long when we hired him as an agent a few years ago."

"Tully is not the type of guy to work backstage", Arn replied. "I was surprised when he took the job and I didn't really think he would stay long. Tully knows the business better than most and can put together a match or a show better than most, but that's not his passion anymore."

"Do you think it would be his passion now?", Vince asked. "Tully would be a swerve to be sure. Everyone would be expecting to see Arn or Ric as a manager before they would Tully. If we could keep it under wraps and make it happen, it would draw some attention from the old-school fans and maybe let them take a look at our product again. Maybe bring some of them back."

"It would do that", HHH agreed. "Maybe we could bring his daughter, Tessa, into the mix and use her. I saw her wrestle a few months ago and she's really good and getting better all the time. Regal has been pushing me to sign her to a developmental deal. And if we get her as part of the group, I'm sure Tully would at least consider coming aboard."

"I can call and mention it to him", Arn suggested.

"We could use Arn and Ric to get the ball rolling and then have Tully slide in as the full time representative for the group", Steph said. "Charlotte and Tessa as the to Divas. Maybe find three or four men who are exceptional, who can really stand out and have that "it" to fill out the roster and have one giant elite grouping."

"Who will be at first possible allies and then rivals for The Authority on television", HHH added with a smile. "To really get them over even more."

""We could really make some big money for the company if we do decide to do this and do it right", Vince said. "As I said, right now, it's just an idea that ran through my head, but it could be something big."

"But who would the guys be?", Arn asked. "And what name would they use since obviously using the Horseman tag is out."

"I didn't say it was totally out", Vince started to say, but then he looked at the disapproving stares of HHH, Stephanie and especially Arn.

"Okay, the Horseman title is out", Vince smiled. "I'll think of something and if any of you three can come up with a good name, let me know. As for the talent, I have a few ideas, but I would like for each of you to make a list of five guys that you think would fit the role and spot needed for this idea and an elite super-group. I prefer either current WWE or NXT talents, but if you know of someone else, who is a free-agent and would be good to bring in, list their names too. We can meet again at the tapings next Monday and go over the names you've come up with."

"That sounds good", HHH said.

Arn and Steph both nodded as well.

"Well, I guess that's all for now", Vince said. "We've got three hours of live TV and a show to put on for tonight so I'll let you get back to work at your jobs. Thank you all for coming here and listening to my idea."

HHH stood up and shook Vince's hand before exiting the room.

"I've got to go find Cena and Rusev", he said.

"I think they're both in catering", Arn said. "I'll walk with you. And Vince, I'll call Tully and Ric both tonight and see what they think of this idea and if they have any suggestions."

"Thank you Arn", Vince said as he shook The Enforcer's hand. "And Steph, what are you doing?"

"I've got a meeting with Hayes and Noble in a few minutes. Then I'll bring the format for tonight back here to you", she said.

"Sounds good", Vince smiled. "If you see Patterson anywhere, tell him I want to see him about the ladder match at Wrestlemania. Otherwise, I'll see ya'll later!"

"I'll tell him", Arn said. "I think he's in catering with Cena and Rusev."

"Thank you everyone", Vince said as they left his office. Then, sitting back down at his desk, Vince pulled out a pad of paper and started scribbling names.

"What will we call them?", he thought to himself. "Hmmmmmm!"

***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break

The next week at the RAW taping, Vince is standing in the hallway, speaking to Booker T when they're approached by Arn Anderson.

"Hey Vince, when you get a chance, can I speak to you for a moment?", Arn asked.

"Sure Arn", Vince replied. "Just a moment!"

"I've gotta go find Cole and JBL and go over tonight's show", Booker said. "I'll catch ya'll later!"

As Booker walked off, Vince turned to Arn.

"So Arn, what's up?"

"Well, I talked to Tully, Ric, Barry and J.J. over the week about what you, Steph, Hunter and I talked about in your office last week. Everyone seemed to be enthusiastic about helping out to help some new kids get over and both Ric and Tully especially seemed excited about maybe having Charlotte and Tessa as part of this group."

"That's good to hear", Vince smiled.

"So anyhow, coming up this Wednesday, I'm going to meet Ric, Barry and Tully in Atlanta at Ric's house and we're going to discuss this further and maybe see what kind of ideas we can brainstorm and run by you to help get this over."

"Everyone is that excited about it?", Vince asked.

"Well, Ric seemed a little down that we said he wouldn't be the right one to be a full time manager, but then when I explained why, he agreed with me and seemed to get over it", Arn smiled. "But Tully is ready to come on board with one little request."

"What's that?", Vince asked.

"Baby Doll", Arm said. "Tully says that if he's back on WWE TV, he wants to have Baby Doll here too as his on camera 'personal assistant'. And given their history, that makes sense."

"I haven't seen Baby Doll in years", Vince said. "How does she look?"

"Still a knockout", Arn smiled. "Looks great and can still draw heat with the best of them."

"I'll trust you and Tully on this", Vince said. "Have your meeting with the others and let me know what you all come up with."

"I will", Arn said. "As for your other request about five names, I have my list and the reasons I picked who I did. I also had Tully, Ric and Barry do the same... come up with five names and why we picked them. Here are our lists."

Arn reached into his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers, all stapled together, for Vince.

"I'll look at these tonight when I fly back home", Vince said. "Thank you Arn."

"Not a problem Vince", Arn said. "And now, time to get back to work!"

***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break

The next weekend, Arn met up with HHH, Steph and Vince for another meeting.

"So everyone has their lists of possible candidates for my idea?", Vince asked.

"Yes", HHH said as he passed his and Stephanie's lists to his father-in-law.

"And we've even got an outline for how to get this all going and started on TV if you approve", Steph added as she handed Vince a folder.

Vince took the lists of candidates and the folder. As he scanned the lists of names, he got a big smile.

"I think I see a great team with a great future here", he said.

Vince made a few marks on the papers and then took a blank piece of paper. He wrote down four names and handed the paper to Steph and HHH.

"Have these people meet me in my office in... no, wait a minute. Just get me their phone numbers and I'll call each of them myself."

"You're going to call them?", Arn asked as he looked at the list of names Vince had approved.

"Well, we don't want word to sneak out. I want this to be kept totally quiet until we reveal it on RAW", Vince said.

"How do we list it in the booking sheets?", Steph asked.

"Just set aside a fifteen minute segment on RAW for three weeks from now and mark it for... is Christian still around?"

"Yes", Arn said.

"Good!", Vince smiled. "We'll do an edition of the Peep Show and Christian can interview Arn, Ric and Tully."

"And Baby Doll", Steph added.

"I didn't forget", Vince laughed. "We'll have Christian interview Ric, Arn and Tully and set things up."

"And then?", HHH asked.

"And then", Vince smiled. "We make history!"

***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break *****

Three weeks later on Monday Night RAW, we go to the ring and it's Christian. It's the Peep Show.

"Last week, I was sitting in my living room, watching a basketball game, talking to Edge and the phone rang. I answered the phone and it was "Double-A" Arn Anderson. And Arn told me that I needed to be here tonight. I needed to get all the Peeps together and make sure that everyone is watching their TV and the Peep Show. I asked The Enforcer to tell me what was going on and he wouldn't tell me. He said it was 'Horseman business' and that I, along with everyone else, would find out tonight."

Christian paused for a moment to let the fans scream and cheer a bit and then continued.

"So Peeps, when Arn or any of the legends, the icons, the Horsemen say be here, well, I'm here. And I think it's time to bring them out and find out what's going on. I am so excited and nervous, I've got goosebumps. Ladies and gentlemen, Peeps of all ages, please allow me to introduce the greatest wrestling faction of all time, it's 'The Enforcer' Arn Anderson, 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair, Mr. Tully Blanchard and the 'Perfect Ten' Baby Doll... These are The Four Horsemen!"

We hear the sounds of thundering hooves as Flair, Anderson, Blanchard and Baby Doll come to the ring. They enter the ring and one by one, shake hands with Christian. Christian speaks once more.

"Arn, Ric, Tully, it's truly an honor and pleasure to have the most elite wrestling force ever, the greatest of the great, here on the Peep Show. I am truly thrilled. But I have to ask, what's going on? What is the occasion to bring the three of you and the always lovely Baby Doll here to RAW, to the Peep Show tonight?"

Arn takes the mic.

"Well Christian, it's like this. Ric, Tully and I like to get together on a regular basis and talk... about the old times, about the sport we all know and love so well, about the up-and-coming talents and about the future of our business. And one night, not too long ago, we were all in Atlanta hanging out together and talking about our legacy... the legacy as one of the most elite fighting forces ever together in the world of professional wrestling. We came, we saw and we kicked the tails of everyone and anyone who got it our way and we've got the scars to prove it. And we also got these."

Tully, Ric and Arn all flash their "WWE Hall of Fame rings for the camera.

"Well, we were all talking and having a good time and then Tully mentioned something that he had seen somewhere. You tell them Tully", Arn said before handing the mic to Tully Blanchard.

"What Arn refers to is this. I was at a show... one of those autograph shows where we talk to fans, sign autographs and just have a good time catching up with fans and old friends. Baby Doll was there with me."

Baby Doll nods in agreement as Tully starts to speak once more.

"And there was some kind of fantasy fan tournament going on and they were talking about factions and groups. And I listened and heard all these names mentioned... the nWo... Degeneration X... The Hart Foundation... Right To Censor...Evolution... and so on. I kept hearing name after name... The Dangerous Alliance... even The Authority... but one name kept being left out. One name... our name. And you know what? I don't like it! We were the first and we were the best. And those idiot fans at this convention just keep going on and on and on about these other groups. They haven't got a clue. Well, I came back and told Arn and Ric about that and asked one very simple question. What are we going to do about it?"

Ric Flair takes the mic.

"Tully asked what are we going to do about it? Well, we could just sit at home and ignore it, but that's not the Horseman way. What we do is style and profile better than anyone alive. We set the standard for what being great is all about and... Wooooooo! Diamonds are forever and so are the Horsemen!"

"So what are we going to do about it?", Arn Anderson said, taking over the mic. "We're going to make an impact and show all the naysayers and doubters why we were the best and why we still are the best!"

"You don't mean by getting in the ring, do you?", Christian asked. "Let's be serious here. All of you are legends, but Arn, with your history of injuries and Ric, Tully... you're not young men anymore."

"No", Tully said. "Physically, we're not what we once were and as much as I hate to admit it, that's true. But what we lack in physical attributes, we make up for in knowledge. Can you think of any three men with more wrestling knowledge than Ric, Arn and I?"

"Nope", Christian agreed.

"And what we do, now that we're older statesmen if you will, is we use this knowledge, find the best talent out there to handle the physical aspects of the battles and working together with the next generation, we ensure our legacy... and build their's at the same time", Arn added.

"So what you're saying is... ?", Christian asked.

"That we're back and we're bringing with us the very best talent that the world of sports-entertainment has to offer. We're bringing the stars that can walk that aisle, style and profile and go all night long. They have the brawn and the talent and we guide the ship and the legacy that is...was... will always be the Horsemen will live forever. Wooooooo!"

"So the legendary Four Horsemen are going to mentor and coach a new group of Horsemen?", Christian asked.

"Exactly", Arn replied. "The best of the best under the watchful eyes of the most elite faction in the history of sports-entertainment."

"So when will we meet these new Horsemen?", Christian asked. "Are they here?"

"Let me clarify one thing before we continue", Arn said to Christian. "These elite superstars are not the Horsemen. We are the Horsemen and no one can take our spots or fill our boots. However, in the bible, written thousands of years ago, when they talk about the Horsemen coming to frutation and wreaking havoc across the lands, it brings on what? You're a smart man Christian. Tell me, the appearance of the Horsemen is a sign of what?"

"The Apocalypse", Christian answered.

"And there you go", Tully interjected. "The Horsemen, as in Arn, Ric and myself have appeared. And what we bring forth shall forever be known as The Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse?", Christian repeated. "I like that. So are your stars of the future, this Apocalypse, are they here? Do we get to find out who they are?"

"Next week", Arn said.

"Next week?", Christian repeated.

"Next week, you will meet the future of the WWE, the future of sports-entertainment, the future that can go all night long... Woooooooo!", Ric shouted.

"So there you go", Christian said. "Next week on RAW, more of the Horsemen and we meet Apocalypse.

Christian shakes hands with The Horsemen and Baby Doll as the show goes to commercial...

***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break

The next week on RAW, Christian is back with another edition of "The Peep Show".

"I'm not going to talk and ramble this week", Christian says as his show begins. "Let's get right to it. You all saw what happened last week and heard what The Horsemen had to say. Let's bring them out. Here are my guests, 'The Enforcer' Arn Anderson, 'The Nature Boy' Ric Flair, Mr. Tully Blanchard and Baby Doll... they are the elite of the elite... they are the Four Horsemen."

The Horsemen make their way to the ring and Christian gets right to it.

"So, let's give a quick recap of what happened last week. You three gentlemen got together, all icons and legends in this business and all Hall of Famers to boot, and decided that you were going to put together a faction of superstars to carry on the tradition you established as the legendary Four Horsemen of wrestling. And this week, we get the big reveal and find out who's on the team. Does that pretty much sum it up?", Christian asked.

"Very well said and that sums it up completely", Ric said as he took the mic. "Good job kid! You might just have a big future in this business. Now, we're going to one by one, introduce the people we picked, the young men..."

"And women", Baby Doll interjected.

"And women", Flair smiled, "that we want to carry on and set the standards for the next generation of WWE Superstars. And... want me to start?"

Tully and Arn nodded in agreement and Flair started speaking once more.

"The first person who will be a part of our new group... and part of the future, of Apocalypse, needs no introduction to the fans of NXT. She's a former NXT Champion and the pride of my eye, styling and profiling and making her ol' dad proud... this is Charlotte."

Charlotte Flair comes walking out, dressed to the nines. She climbs into the ring and kisses her father and hugs Tully, Arn and Baby Doll.

"And", Ric continued, "one more from me and then we'll move on. The other person I picked is also a man who needs no introduction. One of my best friends... and toughest opponents in this sport was a man who, God bless his soul, is no longer with us. He was the ultimate technician and the ultimate man, the legendary Curt Henning, also known as 'Mr. Perfect'. And now we have this man, the man I look at and see so much of his dad, it's scary. A third generation superstar. Ha ha! Axelmania has been running wild and now it's here... and he's here as part of our world, our group. He's ready to take his place in the upper echons of professional wrestling and the WWE. This is my pick and my choice, Curtis Axel.

Curtis Axel comes out and comes to the ring, shaking the hands of Flair, Arn and Blanchard and giving Charlotte and Baby Doll both hugs before taking position standing next to Charlotte behind Ric and Arn.

Tully Blanchard gets the mic next.

"And now it's my turn", he says. "Much like Ric, I also have a daughter who has decided to follow dear old dad into the world of professional wrestling. And again, much like Ric, I've watched her from day one, helping and training her when I can, but allowing her to find her own way at times as well... and I've watched her blossom into a beautiful and talented young woman, as tough as they come and... she makes me so proud. Let me introduce her... the next and newest member of Apocalypse, my daughter Tessa Blanchard."

Tessa walks out and after hugs and kisses for her father, takes her spot next to Charlotte and Axel in the ring.

"And my second pick is a young man I've watched develop from a muscle-bound punk into one of the most finely tuned and talented young guys in the business today. He hasn't been in the WWE for a while, but has been traveling around the world, performing to packed houses everywhere and getting better and better with each match. He reminds me so much of a young Luger or Sting. He's a great kid and is going to be a big, big star one day. My next pick and the next member of The Apocalypse is... 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters."

Chris Masters comes out from the back and after some quick flexing and posing, enters the ring and takes his place next to the other new members of Apocalypse.

Arn gets the mic next.

"You know I've been working back there behind those curtains for a long long time and I've seen them come and I've seen them leave. I've seen people who could talk and I've seen people who could wrestle. I think I've got a pretty good eye for talent after all these years and when this man that I'm about to bring out, performed and stepped into that ring, I saw that he had that "it" factor. He was a star on the rise and so good, but for some reason just couldn't seem to break that glass ceiling and make that ascension. But I've kept tabs on him and watched him grow and develop. He's a third generation superstar and dare I say it, as good as his father and grandfather were, I think he's just that much better. He's a million dollar superstar who has a strong legacy to follow and is going to do just fine. Just a true diamond in the rough and ready to break through to the top of the line. My pick and the last member of Apocalypse is... Ted DiBiase."

And with those words, Ted DiBiase Jr. walks through the curtain and to the ring, taking his place next to the others.

"Can you feel it?", Ric Flair screamed into the mic. "Look at these men and women. Wooooooooo! The time is now and it's time for the Apocalypse! Wooooooo!"

Tully Blanchard stepped up and got the mic.

"We've discussed this, Ric, Arn and I, and with myself and Baby Doll leading the way, acting to these men and women as the great James J. Dillon did for the Horsemen, I have no doubt that we will dominate, we will conquer and it's just a matter of time before we control the WWE. Look at this group. Chris Masters, Curtis Axel, Ted DiBiase, Tessa Blanchard, Charlotte Flair, Baby Doll and myself leading the way and with Ric and Arn for the moral support and guidance... it's a new day here in the WWE and the mood is definitely about to change."

Suddenly, the music of "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry fills the arena. Dressed in a blue suit, the man himself, Mark Henry, comes to the ring. He gets a mic.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I've been watching and listening and I've got something to say", Mark says. "I see the talent that you guys have assembled... and no doubt about it, these are the superstars of tomorrow. The abilities and charisma that these men and women possess is second to none. But I'm looking at your group and I see one thing missing."

"What's that Mark?", Arn asked. "What's missing from our group? We've got looks, charisma, wrestling skill, strength, great talent both inside and outside the ring, and so forth. Look at this group. What's missing?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but the original Horsemen was so great because of the right combination at the right time. Great wrestlers and a great manager. Tully, you gonna be the manager for this group, acting as their J.J. Dillon, right?"

"I am", Tully said.

"Well, I see DiBiase, Masters and Axel and they can fill the roles and be the Ric Flair, Arn Anderson and Tully of this group. And the ladies will, I have no doubt, dominate and walk over the Divas division. But who's the Ole Anderson of this new group? Who's the veteran who can step up and fill the holes and be there?"

Arn, Tully and Ric all looked at each other. Mark Henry continued.

"I know I've been around for a while, but I'm a former World Champion and that has to count for something. I've still got plenty of gas left in the tank and while this new group, Apocalypse, has strength and speed and skills and charisma, I can bring experience to the table.

"So what are you saying, Mark?", Tully asked. "You want to be part of our group? You want to be part of the Apocalypse?"

"All I'm saying is give me a chance and you won't regret it. The Hall of Pain is open for business and it's far better to have me on your side than not. That's all I'm saying."

Tully looked at Mark and then gestured to Flair, Arn and Baby Doll to join him in a huddle in the corner of the ring. They spoke for a few seconds and then broke apart. Tully walked back over to Mark.

"It takes a lot of guts to walk out here... to our ring... and ask to be a part of our group", Tully said. "We invite you. Not the other way around. And if it was anyone else, if anyone else came out here and tried to politic their way into our group, we'd beat them down and leave them laying in the middle of this ring a battered mess. Let me tell you something, Mark. Arn actually brought your name up when we were discussing who to recruit. Ric brought up the idea of a veteran presence to add experience to the group and your name was mentioned several times."

Henry smiled as Tully continued.

"It was mentioned and then quickly voted down. You might be a former World Champion and the World's Strongest Man, but you're not Horseman material. You're not Apocalypse material. You're the world's strongest joke. Now get the hell out of our ring before we decide to use you for an example."

"What you trying to say", Henry said as he bowed up against Blanchard.

And then, DiBiase with a dive to the back of Henry's leg and he's down. DiBiase, Axel and Masters attack Mark Henry and start beating him down. Mark tries to fight back, but the three men are too much for him and beat the big man down. Flair and Arn just sit back in the corner and watch as Tully directs traffic in the ring. DiBiase locks in the "Million Dollar Dream" on Henry as Axel and Tully pound away on him. Then DiBiase drops him to the mat and Chris Masters comes up from behind, locking in the "Master Lock". As Masters holds the slumped over Mark Henry in place, Baby Doll comes over and slaps him hard across the face. Chris drops Henry to the mat and the entire team, along with Tully and Baby Doll are stomping and beating on the fallen man. Finally, Masters and Axel hurl Henry over the top rope to the floor. As Arn and Ric clap from the corner, a line forms with Tully and Baby Doll in the middle, surrounded by Chris Masters, Charlotte Flair, Curtis Axel, Ted DiBiase and Tessa Blanchard. They raise their arms in triumph.

Christian, who had moved to the corner when the ring started filling up and remained silent during all of the chaos gets on the mic.

"Welcome to the Apocalypse!", he said.

***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break *****

The next week on RAW, we have a live segment as interviewer Renee Young is with The Apocalypse on the stage. She has Tully Blanchard, Baby Doll, Charlotte, Tessa, Curtis Axel, Chris Masters and Ted DiBiase all with her and they're talking about the WWE and what the future holds. And here comes "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry. He makes a challenge for later in the night with Henry and two partners taking on Axel, Masters and DiBiase in a six-man tag match later in the evening. Tully smiles and accepts the challenge, but then says...

"I have a better idea", he smiled. "Instead of doing the six-man tag, why don't you fight the leader of the Apocalypse in a one-on-one match tonight instead?"

"I'll fight anyone you want", Henry said. "And I'll make sure to give 'em a grand induction into the Hall of Pain!"

"Fine", Tully said. "Later tonight on RAW, we get to see the World's Strongest Man take on the leader of Apocalypse. We'll see you in the ring, Mark!"

And with those words, Tully and the rest of Apocalypse walk off and to the back.

***** break ***** break ***** break ***** break *****

Later in the night, it's time for the match. It's "The World's Strongest Man" Mark Henry versus the leader of the WWE's newest faction, The Apocalypse. Mark is in the ring and ready for action. The entire group that is Apocalypse comes to the ring. Led by Tully Blanchard, it's Chris Masters, Ted DiBiase, Baby Doll, Curtis Axel, Charlotte Flair and Tessa Blanchard. Henry is in the ring and has the mic.

"Who is the leader? Get your ass in here and I'm gonna kick it now!", Mark bellowed. "Get in here!"

Apocalypse gathers in a huddle and we see Ted DiBiase start to get into the ring. He's talking junk and is up on the apron. Ted then smiles and drops back off the apron to the floor. Apocalypse gather once more and Curtis Axel moves to get into the ring. Mark Henry is waving him on, telling him to come into the ring. Axel is half-way into the ring and backs off, dropping back to the floor as well. The fans are booing at the stall and Mark Henry is getting livid.

"Someone get your ass in here!", Henry yells at the assembled faction.

Another huddle by Apocalypse and we see Charlotte Flair climb on to the ring apron. Henry just shakes his head as she teases entering the ring and then drops back to the floor.

Henry has the mic.

"If someone doesn't get in here soon, I'm gonna come out there and kick all ya'll's asses!", he threatened.

Apocalypse look at each other and nod and we see Chris Masters slowly climb the steps at ringside and prepare to get into the ring to face Henry. Masters stands on the ring apron on the outside of the ropes and keeps talking trash. Henry has had enough and moves towards Masters, attempting to hit him and knock him off the ring apron. From the far side of the ring, from seemingly out of nowhere, a figure wearing a sweatshirt and a hoodie slides into the ring. Henry doesn't realize this man is there as he's too busy arguing with Masters and the rest of The Apocalypse.

Suddenly, Henry realizes that someone is behind him. He turns around and standing there is none other than Samoa Joe. Joe smiles and kicks Henry in the gut as the rest of Apocalypse storm the ring. From then on, it's beatdown city as Apocalypse, led by Samoa Joe, decimate and destroy The World's Strongest Man. The Usos come from the back and attempt to make the save, but they're cut off by DiBiase, Masters and Axel. More beatings commence and even Charlotte and Tessa manage to get in some shots. Baby Doll and Tully are in the ring directing traffic until finally Mark Henry and The Usos are dumped from the ring to the hard concrete floor. Tully signals his group together and they unite in the center of the ring.

"It's here! The first sign was The Horsemen. We came and we dominated this sport, this business, like no group ever before or since. And when the Horsemen have decimated the land, the next step is what we have here. We have the most dominant, devastating, ruthless man in this sport, Samoa Joe. We have the two most dangerous Divas ever with Charlotte and Tessa. We have two third generation talents with a legacy that's beyond compare in Ted DiBiase and Curtis Axel. We have "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters. We have the "Perfect Ten", Baby Doll. And I'm Tully Blanchard, the man leading the way. Nothing... and I mean NOTHING in the WWE will ever be the same. Mark Henry and The Usos? Just the beginning. Get ready WWE because The Apocalypse is here!"

And with those words, the entire assembly put their arms together in a sign of unity and posed for the audience and camera.

At ringside, commentator Booker T said the words that everyone was thinking, "The Apocalypse is here! Lord help us all!"

The End!


End file.
